


painted sky

by calumhood (sneaks)



Series: soft!luke wednesdays [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 3rd person pov, F/M, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Tooth Rotting Fluff, soft luke hemmings, walk in the woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneaks/pseuds/calumhood
Relationships: luke hemmings & fem!reader, luke hemmings & reader, luke hemmings/fem!reader, luke hemmings/reader
Series: soft!luke wednesdays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753939
Kudos: 9





	painted sky

The sun begins to descend, dipping just below the distant tree line, painting the sky in a breathtaking show of purples and pinks. The trees surrounding them sway gently, breeze tickling her skin and blowing his hair around a bit. He brushes it out of his face with a small huff, inviting blue eyes trained on their incredible surroundings as thoughts rush through his head.

“I think we’re lost…” Her voice is barely above a whisper.

“That’s okay,” She offers him a light, reassuring smile before turning back to the horizon, “We always find our way back.”

Luke nods, attempting to swallow the lump present in his throat. Why is he so nervous right now? Hiking together is something they have done a million times before.

She’s deep in thought when she speaks, her silky voice bringing a feeling of warmth to Luke’s skin, “Sky’s really pretty tonight.”

“Just like you,” Luke doesn’t realize the words until they’ve tumbled off his treacherous tongue. She doesn’t seem to notice as her feet keep an even pace with his, her eyes continuing to soak in the beauty around them. She shivers a bit.

“Do you need my jacket?”

She hesitates, staring at him for a moment too long. She takes in the cut of his jaw, the pucker of his pink lips, the stubble growing along the edges of his face. “Y-Yeah, sure”

Luke yanks the hoodie off and places it in her hands. She tugs it over her head, the white garment wrapping her in the scent of Luke, of comfort and warmth and laughter and  _ home _ .

“Thank you,” Her voice is small. He merely nods, rubbing his hands on the front of his jeans as he begins walking again.

Her feet don’t move as she stares at where he once stood. Luke notices her not moving and glances back, his eyebrows raised in confusion. “You coming?”

When she doesn’t move, he steps in front of her again. She watches him with a gentle, inquisitive gaze. Luke sucks in a sharp breath, meeting her eyes, “I have something to tell you.” She nods in response, urging him to continue. “I, uh, well. We’ve known each other for a long time and I can usually tell how you’re going to react to something, but really, I don’t know this is going to go and I’m really nervous.” When he takes a moment to inhale another deep breath, she reaches out, grabbing his hands though her own are covered by the sleeves of his hoodie. She gives his hands a light squeeze for reassurance, staring up at him with doe eyes,eagerly anticipating his confession.

“I’m sure I’ll be just fine.”

He nods, licking his lips and urging his brain to ignore the dryness in his throat and the butterflies taking flight in his stomach. “Well, um. I’m kinda, like, in love with you.” The last few words come out as a whisper.

The words take a moment to register in her brain and he anxiously awaits a response to his sunset confession. Her mouth breaks into a dopey grin after she realizes what he’s just told her. Heat rushes to her cheeks as she replies with “I’m kinda in love with you, too, Lukey.”

Luke embraces her tightly, a big smile stretching across his mouth, his dimples prominent against his flushed cheeks. She holds him close, her hands flush against his lower back, nose buried in his white t shirt.

“I love you,” She whispers, loving the small hum Luke gives her in response.

She pulls back just enough to satisfy their shared need to be impossibly close. Darkness begins to creep into the deep blue sky, weaving its way between the light colors dotting the canvas above. Luke wraps an arm around her shoulder as they begin walking once more, pressing a long kiss to her temple, “I love you too.”


End file.
